ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cimicine Discharge
=Effect= How does this compare to filament hold in terms of slow %? --Larrymc 00:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I tested this in brenner tonight with another blue mage, using metallic body as our base. After being afflicted with Cimicine Discharge, my friend had a recast timer of 1 minute 10 seconds, placing the slow effect at ~14%. Then we tested Filamented Hold and that made metallic body a 1 minute 12 seconds recast, placing the slow at ~16%. --Stepwiselawman 02:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Not to be a dour Dora, but if you were using any kind of Haste/Slow/Fast Cast gear/traits, that could have contaminated those results. I personally have tested Filamented Hold extensively in Brenner and found it to cap at 20%. I would be shocked if this spell were the same/worse than Filamented Hold because they're already almost identical: earth-based, Vermin-based, AoE, same set point and near same MP cost. If I had to venture a guess, I'd say this spell probably has a higher cap and larger potency modifier, but I'll have to test it myself. --Eremes 23:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) From what I remember I had this gear set up: Beast Slayer, Ifrit's Blade, Bibiki Seashell, Relic Helm, Chiv Chain, Brutal Earring, Suppanomimi, AF+1 Body, Homam Hands, Rajas, Blood Ring, Smilod Mantle +1, Swift Belt, AF+1 Pants, Crimson Greaves. My partner however was completely unequipped and he was the one to have the Slow effect casted on. You may be correct Eremes about the higher cap and potency modifier; neither of us had a mind build on us at the time, we just wanted to test the effect it gave for us w/o having to gear swap. --Stepwiselawman 00:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Slow 2 couldnt overwrite its affect on a NM puk,during Shadows of the mind ISNM the rdm told me she only had 1 merit in it which leads me to believe this might be slow IIga --Getem 5:09 AM, September 13, 2010 (EST) I would like to test this in brenner, but thus far, I see some good results in PVM using a MND build. If the above comment is true, it would be *shocking* if SE implemented a slow spell that was higher priority than Slow II, but had lower potency than Slow. --Eremes 05:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) =Learning= I suggest nuking these things until they're dead. Killed one fairly easy, kept up shadows, haste, refresh, stoneskin (blu80/nin). I pulled him up to the ledge then got tired of waiting for the next to come close so I jumped down to kill him. Used bludgeon that time in between Hysteric barrage, Disseverment, and Frenetic rip and he actually used the move. Still didn't learn and got aggro while resting (was at about 50%MP), got him down to about 30% then died. Reraised and tried to kill another one (full rest) but died again. Seemed to attack waaaay to fast for me to defend or heal. So I gave up, am at 0/3 on actual casts of the spell. I would recommend duoing this with a healer friend or another blue mage. Going to try again soon; capped blue magic/sword, full spell list, relic/af/aurore armor combo -Defiledsickness =Potency= So from my tests in Brenner, this spell indeed appears to be actually less potent than Filamented Hold, which is absolutely backwards. Sure the spell has a more favorable Area of Effect and a slightly lower MP cost, but seriously, why bother giving us another earth/vermin-based Slowga that's actually WORSE than a spell we get in the mid-40's? If the enhanced priority is true (overwriting and not being overwritten by Slow II) then this spell is fail on multiple levels. I can confirm that MND and skill do not appear to affect potency in any appreciable way; it appears to inflict a level 16.66% slow (Stoneskin 30 second recast upped to 35 seconds). I also found that Filamented Hold actually appears to inflict 23.33% slow instead of 20% as I had initially believed (30 upped to 37). As always no Haste/Slow/Fast Cast was used on the target and I varied MND between targets in each of my tests. It may be possible that these caps are imposed due to Brenner rules, but unless the potency modifier (if it even exists) is something other than MND, Filamented Hold strictly outperforms Cimicine Discharge, which is really kind of sad. I'd be happy to see tests PVM to see if perhaps this spell is actually worth something outside Magic Burst Bonus. --Eremes 21:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC)